


Binding Agreements

by emmykay



Category: Hotblood!
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Centaurs, Dominance, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asa nearly dropped the cigarette out of his mouth when James first suggested it.  Rook/Langley.  Future fic.  Established relationship.  Contains: bondage/restraints, horse tack, bdsm scene with OC's.  Heed the tags, please. (Warning: seriously bad jokes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding Agreements

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about these characters. Which can only be expressed with one anally fisting the other. 
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://hotbloodwest.tumblr.com/image/62412031905) and a vaguely-remembered post about spurs. (Also, thinking about the size of centaur rear halves and what could a human use that would be equivalent to centaur penis.)
> 
> Other titles I considered: Bound and Determined, Bound Into Service, Hobble and Spurs, Hotspur!, Stir Up, Spurred On, Bondstaur (okay, that one is reaching a little).

_California, some years after canon._

Asa nearly dropped the cigarette out of his mouth when James first suggested it.

It had started as a usual day in their household. Asa was swilling down coffee, cigarette in one hand, toast in front of him.

"Why the long face?" And then, unable to help himself, Asa nearly hurt himself laughing. He triumphantly stuck a freshly-lit cigarette into the corner of his mouth and smirked.

James frowned, thoughtfully. "I - uh - " And then he told his partner of many years exactly what he wanted. Asa looked astounded, only jumping up when some careless ash fell into his lap. After a moment of panicky self-swiping and stomping on the floor, Asa sat down again. 

Nervous, James said, "I've been thinking about it for a while."

"I didn't think you'd like that - being - uh - " 

James asked, "What do you think?" It was a rare day that he rendered Asa speechless, but James couldn't find it in himself to savor it. 

A telltale flush had blazed along Asa's cheekbones as he chewed it over. James knew he had him. 

"So, no?" A little smile began in the corner of James' mouth.

"No - no! I mean," Asa coughed. He tried cover it with his hand and then attempted to turn that into a casual gesture. "If you want to. Only if you're into it. You know. For you."

"But only if it's not too much for you."

"Oh, no. It's for you." Asa smiled, broadly.

It was only much later as they were cleaning up after eating that James heard Asa's holler. "You stole my toast, you miserable clot on your family bloodline!"

* * *

It was Asa who found out where they could watch. 

They made their way through the quiet, light-filled barn, down a large side hallway with smaller passages running off. James thought it was like walking around the center of a maze. Large openings between the slats invited the eye to look into the center. 

"You want to see?" Asa asked, jerking his thumb toward the wall.

"When I suggested this, I didn't think we were going to end up here," James whispered, crowding up against Asa. 

"What? You expected a Napa Valley cathouse?" Asa retorted. "We can't do this at home. You'd be thinking about the dishes or some shit. And they're supposed to be strict about confidentiality, not that I give a fuck. But I know you do."

"Not everybody needs to know our business." James wasn't certain if he was really grateful or not, but when Asa tried, he tried hard.

"It ain't illegal. Just immoral." Asa grinned. "And maybe breaking a natural law or two."

"Or three," James sighed.

Asa said, very lightly, "You want to go home?"

It took an effort for Asa to sound that carefree, given how difficult it must have been to find, and possibly cost. "We're here, might as well stay." James spread his hands in a 'what else are we going to do' gesture.

After a shrug, Asa leaned up against the wall, and then stood still. Wondering what caught his partner's attention, James lowered his face down to the opening and found himself looking into an extra-large stall. Around the other walls, James could see the eyes of others, could imagine their murmurs and thoughts, all looking into the center of the space. 

Along the wall opposite them was a series of small hooks and shelves that held a variety of whips, crops, and quirts, organized with straps of leather, buckles, and bits of other tack. In the center, a naked pinto-colored centaur stallion walked slowly around a dapple grey that was naked except for a leather harness around his midsection. The grey's longish hair fell over his eyes, which were focused on the pinto, who was snapping brass rings onto the harness. The pinto was speaking softly to the grey, who nodded or shook his head as each strap and ring was put into place. When the pinto was done, the grey was largely immobilized, arms bound up over his head, straps running from his neck down to the ring between his front legs and through to his back hocks, keeping him from rearing.

James closed his eyes a moment after the final strap was in place, his pale skin providing no cover for the hectic color in his face. He could hear Asa's quickening breathing next to him.

The grey pulled against the harness, and then nodded. The pinto held out a bridle; a simple affair consisting of a few leather straps with a bit in front. The grey opened his mouth and the metal bar was pushed in between his teeth. 

The pinto nudged up against the grey, biting his neck and pulling his hair. The grey twisted in his restraints and pointed with an elbow. The pinto grabbed a loaded riding crop from the wall and began to trace over the dapple grey with its wide leather tongue. The sudden slap of the weighted head against the flanks of the dapple grey was loud, shocking. More shocking was the grunt the grey expelled; erotic, eager. The pinto struck the grey again, and again, the pale skin of the grey's upper chest becoming a deeper, more mottled red with each successive hit. 

A weighty hush had settled amongst the hidden viewers, the sounds the centaurs were making were accentuated, echoed back from that waiting, expectant group. The air in the stall began to bloom with the smell of sweat and sex, heat and hay. The grey's hooves shifted delicately in the small amount of room he had. Both of the stallions' huge cocks were leaking with precum. Finally, covered in sweat, his upper chest the dark red of exertion, the grey made a peculiar keening. The pinto threw his whip to the ground, dropped to the ground and moved his hand over the grey's cock, over and over until the grey came, jerking and twisting in the restraints.

Then, shortly, the pinto mounted the grey, who eagerly moved aside his tail. The two large bodies slid against each other, the pinto grabbing the grey's hair and winding it against his fist as his other hand grasped across the other centaur's upper chest. The sound of their snorting and grunting, the pinto's hooves thudding on the ground as he sought purchase, was loud and inescapable.

James nudged Asa. "Let's go."

James saw the greed in Asa's eyes, and then it was gone in a blink. Asa nodded, coming to an understanding.

Once they were outside, Asa asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." James closed his eyes again, breathing deeply. "Just trying to remember it."

"You didn't wait to see it finish."

"No - I wanted to see how it works."

"Sorry," Asa said. "It seemed like a good idea. We can forget about it. How about - "

"No." James pushed Asa up against the wall of the barn, so he could feel the remains of Asa's erection against his body. And then he kissed him, sloppy, hot, desperate. "I want to feel it, too." He moved Asa up against a pile of bales of hay, barely giving him time to reorient himself before pulling opening his pants, shoving down Asa's underwear, nosing at his cock, drawing it into his mouth, and sucking.

Asa came with a hard grunt, and slid down the pile of bales. He sat down in front of James' erection, and barely had time to get his hands on him and begin to stroke before James spurted forcefully all over his clothes, crying out with the force of his release, collapsing against the hay pile.

Asa looked up, snickering. "That didn't take long."

"Yeah." Rook felt like he would have blushed, but he was too drained. He felt empty, clear, utterly spent. "Was I loud?"

"I think there are some deaf people in the next county who didn't hear you."

"Shit."

"Heh," Asa said, getting up and tucking himself back in. He stretched, luxuriously. Then he looked down at the mess all over his clothes. "Damn! My jacket!"

"Sorry - "

"This is what I deserve, getting off my high horse - "

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," James said. He was in too good a mood to be annoyed about Asa's love of the terrible joke. "I don't think this is what they meant by that."

"It is pretty funny. It'll be funnier if we run into any of the other people here and you can't meet their eyes because they know you did this to me. C'mon and help me get some water."

"Okay, okay," James said, rolling slowly to his hooves.

* * *

They talked about it in the days and weeks and months that followed. Rather, James would say something to the effect of his interest in the kind of straps the dapple grey was tied up in, but he would like something less confining. And then he'd watch Asa walk into a wall. 

Asa would counter with a particular desire to tie James up, say, just his front legs, because he liked the idea of using horse tack on him, and wait to see if James reacted. James would close his eyes and stand still, imagining it. He managed not to walk into walls, but it was a near thing.

* * *

It was James who suggested the trip down the valley. They got off the train a few stops down the line. The local feed and goods store had everything they were looking for. Asa had to take an extra trip back to the store, claiming he had forgotten something, even though James was concerned they were going to be late. They still made the train. 

Their ride ended at a town big enough for anonymity. The hotel was a quiet one, the room they picked was on the first floor in the back, with a few very small windows. They carried their bags in themselves. The room had two beds, one small, the other very large with brass head and footboards.

Asa closed the door behind them and began tugging off his tie. "Where do you want to start?"

"No, I - " James closed his eyes. He was a little overwhelmed. He could feel Asa's eyes on him. "You pick."

"You want me to pick? For you?" He tilted his head to the side, thinking. "If you don't like it, or anything, let me know. Not that I need to tell you. You were pretty mouthy even when you were working for me." Asa slowly unbuttoned his cuffs, dropping the silver links onto the desk. "Come here." He rolled his sleeves up, revealing the sharp angles of his wrists as they met the bones of his forearm and all the way up to the hard point of the elbow. 

James went. 

"Kneel." Once James was at Asa's eye level, Asa grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards him. They met in a kiss, starting soft, but quickly moving toward the carnal, open-mouthed and wet, sloppy. When James reached to open Asa's shirt, Asa pushed his fingers away. When James went to undo his own buttons, Asa said, "Don't."

"Why - "

"Because I want to do it."

James let his hands drop. Asa slowly undid James' tie, dropping it on the bed. Then he unbuttoned the placket, sliding his hands down James' chest when he was done. He slipped the shirt off first one shoulder and then another, following the material down James' body, dropping it to the ground. James watched Asa watch him. This always was great for James, seeing the want in Asa.

"I know what I want," James said, standing up.

"What?"

James pointed to the largest bag of their newly-purchased goods. "That."

Asa opened the bag and pulled out a bundle of leather pieces and steel rings, experimentally snapping the largest strap between his hands. "This?" 

"Yeah. The hobble."

Asa slid the largest strap around James' waist, a large O-ring settling in between his front legs. "Let me know how tight you want this." He felt the briefest of tightening before the release as the strap settled into place. "We can stop this at any time. You don't have to wear the whole thing."

"I know." James twisted experimentally. It was snug, but not uncomfortable. He really couldn't reach back to the buckle. He nodded. "The back legs."

Asa carried the padded hock straps around James' side and buckled those on as well, taking his time with each leg, stroking each leg as he did so. "The rope." Asa ran the thick hemp rope through the O-rings on the hock straps and then through the ring in front of James' lower breast bone.

"I can leave it loose," Asa offered. "Not run it through the pulley."

James lifted his legs experimentally, the leather creaking, the rope squeaking. The added weight, while light, grounded James, yet simultaneously making him more excited. "I like it," he said, surprised.

"I can see that," Asa said, his eyes on James' burgeoning erection.

"Tie it off." 

Asa fed the rope through the pulley, pausing when James flinched. "No?"

James said, "I didn't think it would be so heavy." He waited, breathing, feeling the weight. "Yes."

Asa began to pull on the rope, tightening across James' chest, making him feel the tension on his legs. "Stop there."

"You okay?"

James was shaking. He couldn't believe it. Asa barely touched him and he was already short of breath, feeling the warmth of his skin, the prickly tightness just under. "Yeah."

"You want the collar?" Asa reached for James' neck.

"I'll do that," James said, taking leather-covered steel ring from Asa. Asa watched as he settled the collar against his neck, snugged it up to his throat and buckled it. Where the metal came into contact onto his skin, it felt slithery and cool, warming quickly upon contact. 

"Do you want the arm straps?" 

"No - I'll just hold them," James said, something in his voice caused Asa to look at him carefully. James reached down to the withers strap and grasped the leads coming off the side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." James blew some air out. "This is - this is - some feeling." James found that he really appreciated leaning against the brass frame of the bed right then.

"What's it like?"

"Like I can't get away, even if I wanted to - "

"Like I could do anything to you?"

James gave a shiver. "Anything."

Asa began to unbutton his shirt. "Anything?" He pulled the shirt off.

James nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Asa's. There was something hard and glittery in them, predatory. It was unbearably exciting.

Asa, still wearing pants, reached into his own separate bag and pulled out a set of silver Spanish spurs. James' eyes became wide. "How did you know?" 

"You have talked about spurs since we met," Asa said, quirking up an eyebrow. "And you always got this look. I think it's like the look I get when I talk about money I don't have to earn." Casually, Asa stepped into them and buckled them onto his boots. He wedged himself in between James and the bed, stepped onto the bed, and then climbed onto James' back. James instinctively started to twist under Asa's weight, but was halted by the tight hobble. His heart pounded, his mouth drying. 

"I'm going to ride you," said Asa, his voice low in James' ear. "Until you beg for me to fuck you." Then he bit down on the meaty part of James' shoulder, his arms coming up from behind to pinch his already-firm nipples. 

James dropped his head forward, revealing more of the nape of his neck. "Bite me more. Harder."

Asa complied, then began squeezing James about the barrel with his surprisingly strong legs, his erection pushing against James' withers. James could feel the edge of the spurs up against his flanks, just barely pressing against his hide. He started shaking. He was so fucking hard. He released the arm strap, trying to reach behind him, grab Asa, get Asa to release the burgeoning tension deep inside. 

"Keep holding the strap!" Asa snapped, voice cracking like a whip.

James snatched his arm back to grab the strap again.

"Good boy." 

James felt a warm flush of pleasure at the praise. "I want to be good for you." 

"You are. You are. So good. Let me reward you." Asa licked the skin just above the wing of the shoulder blade. Then he bit down while the spurs rolled lightly, just a touch harder, pushing. James could feel the edge of each spike against his hide. Pressing. He was so hard, it hurt. He could feel himself dripping.

James couldn't take it. He couldn't. He was going to explode. "Jesus, Asa!" he cried. "In me! Now!"

"Say please."

"Fuck!" James swore. He could imagine the smug look on Asa's face. "Please! In me now!"

The weight on him moved, the faint jingle going backward. He turned his head, watched as Asa kicked off his boots and spurs, pulled out a small bottle of oil and dribbled some on to his hand and arm. James braced himself eagerly, his tail lifted in anticipation, the hobble causing him to present himself in the most extravagant fashion. 

Asa knelt behind him and he felt the pressure of Asa's hand opening his quivering hole, slowly pressing in, agonizingly slowly, only a few fingers at a time, it barely began to assuage the empty ache inside - "ASA!" James yelled. "Hurry or I'm going - "

"What're you going to do?" Asa chuckled, a deep, almost sinister, incredibly arousing sound. "I'm the one who's fucking you." If anything, Asa moved even slower. 

James hissed in frustration and eagerness. "More!" He wanted to kick, but he couldn't, and he wanted. He just wanted, so so much. "Oh god, god," he said, feeling the stretch of his skin, becoming near mindless as he felt the widest part of Asa's hand breech him. And then the narrowness of Asa's wrist, and the widening expanse of his forearm. Asa pulled back slightly, and then pressed forward, deeper, downward against his prostate. James wanted to screech. So good, so good, so not enough - and then he felt Asa's other hand on his cock. It was too much, too much. After Asa gave him a few quick, experienced strokes, with his heart thundering in his ears, shuddering, howling, James came, eyes closed so hard, he saw stars. 

Head fuzzy, blinking, he turned his head and watched as Asa grabbed his own cock, hand slick with Rook's ejaculate, his other arm still deep in James' body. He jerked himself enthusiastically, grunting as he came, jets of white spurting out of his fist.

Gently, slowly, Asa pulled out and wiped himself and James down. Then he unbuckled the hobble, piece by piece, gently rubbing a soothing hand over the affected hide. James nearly fell over once the pressure was removed. "Jesus. I'm shaking like a dog shitting peach pits."

Asa jerked his head up, and then began to laugh. "You're forgetting your manners, Mister Rook, talking like that." He dropped the wash clothes into the sink. "Would you do it again?" 

"Hell, yeah. Not right away, it's almost too much, but yeah. I'd do it again. Did you like it?" James asked, diffidently.

"I almost came on your back," Asa said. "I could feel you feeling the spurs. Fuck. That was great." He picked up his clothes and then surveyed them with dismay. "Shit. My pants!"

"Totally worth it," James said. "You needed a new suit anyway."

"First my shirt and now my pants!"

"You did get off your high horse -" 

"I did and all he does is ruin my goddamn clothes!" Asa exclaimed. After a moment, he sighed. "Fuck it. I did need a new suit."

"Sorry," James apologized, completely insincere. "To make up for it, maybe I can get off my low man, someday. Maybe break a natural law or two."

Asa paused, and then grinned. "Or three?"

James nodded. "It would only be fair."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any inconsistences and failures/deviations from good BDSM practice. I don't know when safewords came into being, but it appears the word is fairly modern, even if the concept might not be. I tried for instances of where consent was clear. If anything is amiss, let me know and I will try to fix. I'm not certain how much Rook and Langley would have talked about it, but I imagine the differences between their bodies and physical strength would have led to a lot of discussion/imagining about what was and was not possible between the two of them, regardless of the bondage component. (Even if it included a lot of leering from Asa and shyness from James.)
> 
> There are probably tons of inaccuracies but I extrapolated some of the equipment from modern service/breeding hobbles for horses and fob closures/attachments on turn-of-the-century watches. I was also uncertain about exactly when certain kinds of spurs came into usage and when/how people used them, so I decided on old-fashioned spurs with a modern sensibility of 'light touch' and 'guiding' as opposed to a heavier-handed (heeled?) 'correction' approach.
> 
> Random factoid: almonds and olives were brought to the California by the Spanish settlers, so both kinds of oils were most likely available during this time period. 
> 
> Random headcanon: James prefers olive oil in the kitchen and almond oil in the bedroom. Asa doesn't care.
> 
> (I had initially thought about not posting this, but hell, it's my 69th work on here. How could I not?)


End file.
